All husbands are insane
by Numair's Angel
Summary: LAST CHAPY!
1. Daine's new Job

A new job:  
  
Daine looked around at the inn. She watched as her new friends flirted with the costumers and with travelers. She served more people their food and wine. Again some drunken men tried to get her in bed with them and flirted with her. She smiled gave a gentle flirty no and walked away. She looked over to one of the men. He looked dark and mysterious; he nodded to the door.  
  
The lord of Deeren walked into the inn's bar. Men raised their glasses and about fell backward in their chairs. The waitress smiled and giggled when he smiled back. Daine looked back at the man who had nodded to her and nodded back. She knew what she had to do. She had to learn as much as she could about this man. Jon thinks that he might be trying to bring back Ozorne's rein of power. He apparently didn't get that the ex-emperor of Carthak was dead and long gone. The lord had no allies except for the few in his court.  
  
Daine walked over to him and put a glass of wine in front of him. She let him look down her dress. He whispered in her ear. Daine saw the mystery man look at her she glared at him. She wasn't that happy that he would just sit back and watch them try to get her in bed. Now she knew why people thought so little of bar wrenches. She walked over to the bar and got another rum. She walked over to the man.  
  
'What did he ask?' the man asked.  
  
'What do you think Rauol?' she said sweetly.  
  
'Trying to get you in bed?' the knight said just as pleasantly. 'Better not tell your husband about this one.'  
  
'Numair better not find out about any of this. He'll kill you and Jon both.' Daine said as she turned to leave.  
  
The lord tried extremely hard to get her in bed. But he went a little far. When he was drunk she set another drink in front of him. His arm, which had been at his side, crept up her skirt. Daine gasped and pulled away. Men were allowed to flirt with the girls, but they were never allowed to do anything like that with out permission from them. Diane pulled away from him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rauol's face darken. No body was allowed to touch her like that; not to mention that she was a noble and he could be put into jail for just that. And to top that off, he would be sentenced to more time for being one of Ozorne's followers.  
  
Daine walked away from the man. She went behind the bar. She needed to make sure he hadn't put a spell on her. Rauol didn't look happy; he knew better than to let him do that. To bad the knight couldn't do anything about it with out blowing their cover.  
  
Rauol went to bed three minutes before Daine's shift ended. He left the door opened just enough so that she could get in to his rooms. I hope that man doesn't try anything else, he thought, Numair will have me for sure. Daine walked in about three seconds later.  
  
'Well,' she said, 'if he doesn't go to jail for one thing he can to jail for another.' The girl plopped down on the bed. "Now what?'  
  
'We go home and tell Jon.' The knight replied.  
  
'Before Numair gets home.' She added  
  
'I pray to the gods he doesn't pull any strings. If he does and he gets home before us he'll everybody but you he'll turn into a tree.'  
  
'But me?' she inquired  
  
'He'll lock you in the tower and check on you when he fells like having-' the knight begain.  
  
'I wasn't really asking!' she cried. Diane knew exactly what he was about to say.  
  
'He would.' Rauol replied. 'I would do it any way if you were my wife.'  
  
'I'll tell Buri that.'  
  
'I wish Buri wasn't so good with a sward.' He sighed. 'Than I could with her.'  
  
Daine threw a pillow at the knight. She walked out mumbling something about men who always wanted to bed someone. 


	2. Elaine

Elaine:  
  
Daine walked back to her room in despair. What would happen if Numair did get back before she did? Her husband would come right to her rescue and blow when he finds out what she's undercover as. She could remember him mumbling about how unrespectable bar wrenches are. He always did this when they stopped at an inn with a bar. Then he would groan every time one would flirt with him. He really hated it.  
  
Numair would kill Jon for letting her do this. Then he would never let her go any where on her own. Then he would flip when he found out that one of Ozorne's followers was trying to get her in bed with him. It was going to be a long night.  
  
Daine walked into her rooms and saw her roommate standing there. She looked proud of herself. Like she had just found secrets that no one else knew. Daine got a little skeptical. What if it was her secret she knew. No, she would never do that to me. We're friends, Daine thought.  
  
'Why are you so happy?' Daine asked the girl.  
  
'I found out a secret.' Elaine replied.  
  
'About what?' Diane asked sitting on her bed.  
  
'You.' She said.  
  
Daine's head snapped up. No, she thought, she couldn't. Maybe she only head that I'm not sleeping with Rauol. She would only listen so far into a conversation.  
  
'What about me?' Daine asked gently.  
  
'You don't sleep with that man,' she said, 'and you work for the king.'  
  
'Elaine, stop there are things you don't understand.' Daine began.  
  
'You're trying to get Lord Winery arrested. You're a trader and I'm turning you in.'  
  
Elaine walked out of the room. Daine knew she was in trouble. She had to tell Rauol. But she needed to escape too. If she got caught Numair would not be happy. Then he would defiantly be hard to live with.  
  
Daine ran up to Raoul's room. She banged on the door. Please still be awake, she thought, please. Rauol opened the door; he was asleep.  
  
'We have to leave now.' Daine said running into the room.  
  
'Why is Numair home?' Rauol asked running into the privy to change.  
  
'No, worse.'  
  
'What could be worse than your husband getting mad?' he asked. He had come out with just breeches on.  
  
'My roommate Elaine just went to tell Lord Winery that we're here.'  
  
'Well that is defiantly worse.' Rauol said.  
  
Daine rolled her eyes. She grabbed his pack and threw it at him. They ran down the stairs and by Daine's room. The young women grabbed her stuff. She called to cloud with her magic. Cloud, get ready we're leaving. She felt the horse nod; the poor thing was asleep and was about to get a wake up call.  
  
The two friends ran out the back door and ran to the stable's back door. Daine was surprised that she was faster than the knight. Diane threw open the door to the stable. She grabbed both Cloud's and Tree's saddle. She saddled them as quickly as she could. It only took her about two minutes per horse. She couldn't tell if that was her magic, fright, or the fact that she had done this thousands of time with Numair.  
  
Daine led Tree out to Rauol who was awake now. He climbed on to Tree and Daine jumped on an already trotting Cloud. She heard Rauol mumble something that sounded like show off.  
  
'How many times have you and Numair done this?' the knight asked.  
  
'Don't know,' Daine replied, 'I lost count about three years ago.'  
  
The knight whistled. Cloud broke into a cantor the moment they got into the woods. Daine knew what they had to do. They had to do the unexpected with out getting caught.  
  
'We have to go down behind Lord Winery's castle.' She said.  
  
'That was what I was just thinking.' The knight replied. 'He's to much of an idiot to see it coming.'  
  
Daine laughed. They could hear people they were getting close to the Lord. Daine heard talking and slowed Cloud down into a walk to hear what they were planning. 


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note;  
  
Just for all of you that are confused about what this story is about this is the full summary. Daine, Buri, Alanna, Theyt, and Muri are all married. Daine to Numair, Buri to Rauol, Alanna to George, Theyt to Jon, and Muri to Evin. This is the story of how a year in these women's life is like. Epically how insane their husbands can be. Lots of fluff. Lots of fun.  
  
Thanks for the reviews. I promise it might get better.  
  
Numair's Angel 


	4. Confronting the Enemy

Confronting the Enemy:  
  
'What does this girl look like?' Daine heard the Lord ask Elaine.  
  
'She is about five feet and five inches. She has long curly brown hair and gray blue eyes.' Elaine said proudly.  
  
'This girl doesn't sound like a traitor.' He said, 'She sounds like a girl.'  
  
'She said that they should turn you into the king.' Elaine replied, 'didn't you say that those kind of people are traitors?'  
  
'Yes. Yes I did.' He said pondering what she said.  
  
'Sir.' Came a voice from the group of men. The lord turned around.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'I don't think we should mess with this girl.' The guard said.  
  
'Why?' Lord Winery asked annoyed. 'How do you know about these things?'  
  
'She sounds like the wildmage' the guard replied.  
  
'The wildmage?' he said annoyed. 'How do you know about this?'  
  
'All the guards and hunters that come through here say there's a girl in Corus that can talk to animals. She married the black robe mage, Numair Saliman. They say she always comes to the rescue of the animals; she calls them the people. She can heal them, talk to them, and she can even shape- shift. They say she appears in an all white shirt and breeches, her long curly hair flowing gently in the wind, even with out the wind blowing. She can kill a man with on arrow, deep in his chest. One shot that's all she needs.' The guard said grabbing every one's attention.  
  
'That's a stupid story.' Lord Winery remarked. The guard that had told the tale wasn't looking at him, but past him.  
  
'It's her.' He whispered.  
  
'Sorry I don't have all white clothes on.' Diane said sweetly.  
  
The guard stumbled off his horse and kneeled. He was murmuring a prayer to the gods.  
  
'If you want any help at all,' Daine said, 'Try the hunting God Werlin.'  
  
'Your father.' The guard gasped. Daine nodded.  
  
'Well if you're so good with an arrow then hit this.' The lord pulled the guard up and put an apple from his packs on the guard's head.  
  
'Easy.' Daine sighed. It was, but she just wanted to intimidate the lord into giving up. She knew Raoul was there to back her up if anything happened.  
  
Daine brought up the bow that was at her side with ease. It took about two seconds for her to put the arrow up and shoot. Elaine gasped as the arrow went strait through the apple, with out moving.  
  
'Well?' Daine asked the Lord.  
  
'Arrest her.' The lord cried. No one moved, 'I said arrest her.'  
  
'Some one's is actually trying to defect the wildmage.' Raoul said riding up behind her. 'There's something that you rarely ever see.'  
  
'How dare you even think that you can-' Lord Winery began  
  
'Lord Winery you are under arrest.' Raoul cut in. 'So, do you mind just giving up. I highly doubt that you want me to have Daine put an arrow through you. It might hurt.'  
  
The lord threw his sword at Raoul's feet in defeat. Daine smiled and Felt something. She turned around. Alanna was cantering toward them.  
  
'Numair's coming home in five days. We need to leave now.' She said between gasped. 'You got him. Good, lets go.'  
  
'Wait, what about Elaine. She blew out cover.' She explained to Alanna.  
  
'I really don't care. If your husband finds out what we got you to do, he'll kill every body but you. So MOVE.' She said turning Darkmoon around.  
  
'Well I suppose Tree and Cloud could use a canter.' Daine giggled.  
  
'Wonderful. I hate cantering.' Raoul said. 'Plus you'll be in Corus in about the same time it will take for us to get down the road.'  
  
Daine laughed as she started Cloud into a trot. 


	5. The kiss

A Kiss:  
  
Luckily for Daine the small group got back to Pirates Swoop a day before Numair did. Unluckily for Daine there was a letter waiting for her that said simply-  
  
Next time, magelet, would you mind telling me before go undercover. I'll talk to you when I get home.  
  
Numair.  
  
Daine knew she was in trouble. Though she could always find ways to make him more interested in other things that what he was going to yell at her for. One of the many reasons that she was wearing her cream colored low cut dress. It usually annoyed her when all he did was try to look down her dress, but this time it seemed like a good idea. She stood there watching the mage, who seemed more interested in George's speech than in her. For once.  
  
Daine found that she also has something to hold against her husband. He didn't just go south to a town; he went to Carthak. Varice was standing next to him, also trying to get his attention. With no luck I might add, Daine thought. When all the speeches and everything else was done Daine walked up to her husband, who was standing alone looking at the delegation.  
  
'Are you still mad at me?' she asked with a small pouted face.  
  
'You hate that dress.' he said with out looking at her.  
  
'You don't.' she said with a small smile. Her smile faded when he looked down at her with one eyebrow raised. 'Are you?' she asked again.  
  
'I don't know. How do you intend on making two weeks of nothing but worrying up to me?' he wasn't happy.  
  
'I'm sorry.' She whispered. 'I knew-'  
  
'That I wasn't going to be happy but you did it anyway.' He said looking away from her again.  
  
Daine stood on her tipsy toes (AN: yes, tipsy toes. Leave it alone.) and whispered something in his ear(AN: you may fill in what ever you want.). A small crooked smile appeared on Numair's Face.  
  
'You win.' He said. Numair put his arm around her and led her back to the group of people standing on the beach. * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sense the weather was so nice the next day, Daine got her bath stuff while Numair was at a meeting and took a bath in a stream in the woods. Daine loved to do this because she was doing three of her favorite things at the same time. Talking to animals, taking a bath, and being outside. As she was rinsing her hair of her lotion she heard movement.  
  
'Numair.' She called.  
  
'Daine.' Someone called. It definitely wasn't Numair.  
  
'One minute Kaddar.' She called.  
  
Daine got dressed quickly and tied up her hair. When she walked out form behind the trees Kaddar was standing there. He was dressed simply in a shirt and breeches.  
  
'What were you doing?' he asked.  
  
'Taking a bath.' She said. A small blush came to her cheeks.  
  
'Oh.' Kaddar said embarrassed. 'Out here? Why?'  
  
'Yah.' Diane moved the tree branches to reveal a small waterfall surrounded by flowers. Some birds chirped and flew down to greet Daine. Her towel and bath things were lying on the rocks surrounding the waterfall.  
  
'Wow.' Kaddar said awed.  
  
'That's why.' She said with a smile. 'What are you doing out her?'  
  
'I've never been inside woods before. I thought it would be fun.' He shrugged.  
  
'Would you like some company?' she asked.  
  
'Sure.' He said brightly.  
  
'Follow me.'  
  
They spent most of the time just wandering around and playing with the animals that came to see Daine. Kaddar was surprised by all the animals she knew by name. And by all the ones that gave her things like nuts and herbs. She's so beautiful, Kaddar thought. (AN: Uh oh.)  
  
'What's wrong?' She asked  
  
'Hm?' He replied.  
  
'You're being quiet.' She giggled.  
  
'Oh, nothing's wrong. Every things just so beautiful.' He said in awe. Especially you, he thought to himself. 'Daine?' he asked. I think I'll take my chances, he thiught.  
  
Daine looked up at him and when she did he kissed her. Daine was completely socked by the kiss. She had invited him to the wedding. He didn't go though, she reminded herself, he was in the southern part of the country and refused to do anything that didn't have anything to do with the people of Carthak. Daine pulled away regaining her senses.  
  
'Kaddar.' She whispered. He tried to kiss her again. 'Kaddar' she said louder.  
  
'What.' He asked unhappily.  
  
'I thought you knew.'  
  
'Knew what?' he asked.  
  
'I sent you an invitation.' She was just talking to her self now.  
  
'Daine, to what?' he said breaking her thoughts.  
  
'Kaddar I'm married.' She said gently.  
  
'Oh. I best be off then.' He said. Kaddar turned and left quickly.  
  
'Kaddar.' She called softly. Only half of her wanted him to hear her. 


	6. Three thimes the fun

Three times the fun:  
  
Daine walked back to her and Numair's rooms in despair. She probably just lost one of her friends. Not only that, but Numair wasn't going to be happy. I have to tell him, she told her self. I have to, whither I like it or not.  
  
When Numair walked into their rooms he saw Daine sitting in front of the fire. She didn't look happy, at all.  
  
'Magelet.' He said softly.  
  
'I need to tell you something.' She whispered.  
  
'Are you alright?' he asked sitting next to her. Daine nodded.  
  
'Please don't interrupt.' She said. Numair nodded knowing that it was hard for her to start talking again after she was. He learned that when she told him about her 'madness' when she was thirteen. 'When I was out taking my bath this morning I saw Kaddar out in the woods. I walked around with him for a while and we were just walking and talking to the animals. After a while he got really quiet. When I asked him what was wrong he said nothing. Then he said my name and when I looked at him he.he.he kissed me.' She ended in a whisper.  
  
Numair didn't say anything. Daine was ready for him to get up and break something and yell at her. Tell her he hated her and tell her he never wanted to see her again. She was ready to have him throw her out or try to kill Kaddar.  
  
'Daine.' He said finally. She looked up. 'Did you want him to kiss you?'  
  
'No. I love you not him.' She said.  
  
'Okay.' He kissed her forehead and got up.  
  
'You're not mad!' she said.  
  
'Why would I be?' he asked calmly.  
  
'Because Kaddar kissed me!' she said.  
  
'Daine, I know Kaddar likes you. I've always known it. I would rather have him just kiss you now than have it be more later.' He said caressing her face with his finger. He let his hand drop drawing a line down her chest and stomach.  
  
'That doesn't make any sense.' Daine pouted.  
  
'You told him you were married?' he inquired  
  
'Of course I did.' She replied.  
  
'Than what's the problem?' he asked  
  
'You're not mad.' She sighed  
  
'No.' he said softly.  
  
'Are you felling alright?' she asked confused and surprised at the same time.  
  
'Yes.' He laughed.  
  
'You're sure?' she raised an eyebrow.  
  
'Why don't you go shopping or something.' He suggested.  
  
'Can I have money?' she brightened.  
  
'Here. Go.' He said.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
Daine ran into Alanna as she walked down the halls to go into town.  
  
'Where are you going?' Alanna asked.  
  
'Shopping.' Daine replied. 'Want to go.'  
  
'Sure, give me a minute.' Alanna trotted back to her room to get money.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Daine and Alanna walked through town and went into markets and Dress shops.  
  
'You're going to need new dresses soon." Alanna said almost to herself.  
  
'No I won't.' Daine smiled. Alanna and Theyt loved to get her new dresses. 'I just got new ones.'  
  
'You're still going to need them.' Alanna said under her breath.  
  
'Do you know something I don't?' Daine was now suspicious of her friend.  
  
'Maybe.' Alanna teased.  
  
'What?' Daine asked.  
  
'That I think Numair's going to like having someone else to pour knowledge onto besides us.' Alanna said thinking that what she said was funny.  
  
'Al-' Daine began but stopped. 'What!' She grabbed her friend's arm.  
  
'What do you think?' Alanna held up a fabric. 'I would look nice on your over large stomach.' Alanna smiled. Diane laughed.  
  
'I'm pregnant.' Daine laughed putting a hand on her stomach. 'I..' Daine couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
Alanna led the young women out of the shop and back to the busy streets. Daine was still quiet, for a while at least.  
  
'A puppy!' she said out of nowhere  
  
'Daine, you're a human, you have babies.' Alanna said slowly. Daine glared at her friend who laughed.  
  
'No, we should get a puppy.' Daine replied.  
  
They two walked up to a man next to a basket. He bowed to both of them, deeper to Daine though.  
  
'Aw' Daine said keeling next to the basket. 'They're adorable.'  
  
'Yes, m'lady. All of them full bred black labs.' The man was proud to get such a compliment form Daine. 'I'm sorry though.'  
  
'Why?' Diane looked up.  
  
'They've all been sold.' He said quietly.  
  
'That's wonderful.' Diane said happy they will all have homes. 'What about her?' She asked picking up the smallest of the litter.  
  
'If you don't mind me saying m'lady, no body would bother themselves with a runt that might die.' The merchant said.  
  
'Bad thing to say.' Alanna said under her breath. Tears were in Daine's eyes.  
  
'I'll take her.' Daine said. 'How much?' Daine refused to let the pup get killed or left behind.  
  
'Nothing. I wouldn't make you pay for a chance.' He shrugged. Daine thought he was just glad he didn't have one left over.  
  
'I'm the wild mage.' Daine said. 'I'll make sure she lives.'  
  
Alanna shook her head as she followed Daine. The merchant was clearly amazed by her. Daine kept the puppy close to her as they walked back.  
  
'Lily.' She said to the puppy. 'Your name will be Lily.'  
  
'That's sweet.' Alanna said scratching the pup's head. * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
'Numair.' She called when she got back to their rooms.  
  
'I'm in here sweet.' Daine could tell he was reading or working.  
  
'Guess what.' She said walking into the library.  
  
Daine was surprised to see Lindhall and Kaddar in there too. They must be working on something, she thought. Numair had his nose buried in a book. Lindhall chuckled when he saw what Daine was holding. Numair looked up and frowned.  
  
'Daine, sweet, why did you get a puppy?' He asked gently.  
  
'Because she's the runt and no one would of bought her. And she was free.' She added.  
  
'She's your responsibility. And yours.' He said turning back to his book.  
  
'Lily's not for me.' She said.  
  
'Whose is she then?' He said looking back up at her.  
  
'You'll find out later won't you.' She said walking out of the room.  
  
'I want to know now.' He said following her into the bedroom.  
  
Daine sat down on the bed. She took his hands and pulled him down with her. She kissed him gently. Numair smiled but still looked skeptical.  
  
'Numair.' She took a deep breath. 'I'm pregnant.' She looked up at him.  
  
Numair stood up and pulled her into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Numair had to admit, to himself, that he was so happy he could cry.  
  
'Happy?' Daine laughed.  
  
'More than ever.' He whispered. Numair kissed her smiling lips again.  
  
What they didn't know was that Kaddar, Lindhall and Alanna, who was now in the room, could hear them. Alanna and Lindhall smiled brightly. Kaddar put a smile on his face, even though he had just had his heart shattered. 


	7. Poison

Poison:  
  
Daine sighed. This isn't fair, she thought. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't do any thing on my own. I can't even go out in the woods. 'It could be dangerous', she mocked. I can't believe that he's being so over protective of me. It's not like I'm going to get hurt.  
  
Daine looked around the room. Numair was at some meeting with the delegates and wasn't going to be back for a while. Maybe if I leave a note, or just get back before he does. Daine got up form the couch and pulled on a pair of Numair's shirt and breeches. She left him a note and quietly walked out of the room.  
  
Daine was extremely pleased with herself by the time she was in the woods. Numair hadn't found out yet. That's a first, she thought. Just then she felt some one watching her. She turned around quickly to find Kaddar.  
  
'Oh, Kaddar, you scared me.' She gasped.  
  
'Sorry, I saw you and decided to come and see what you were doing.'  
  
'Is the meeting done?' she asked.  
  
'Yah. Way?' He asked  
  
'Because Numair's going to kill me.' She said. She was waiting for him to yell her name.  
  
'Again, why?' Kaddar was kind of confused.  
  
'Because I'm not a loud to be out in the woods. Oh, he's not going to like this.' She said.  
  
'What was that?' Kaddar said  
  
'What?'  
  
'That noise. Daine!' he cried.  
  
But Daine had already been hit by the arrow that the man in the trees had shot.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Don, don, don....  
  
Thank you so much to all of you that have been reviewing. 


	8. Where are we?

Where are we?:  
  
Daine opened her eyes. She was out in the middle of the woods. She felt like throwing up all of a sudden.  
  
'Well, at least we you you're okay.' She said to her stomach.  
  
'Who are you talking to?' Kaddar asked.  
  
Daine looked up at him. He was looking at her like she was going crazy.  
  
'The thing inside of me.' She replied putting her hand over her unborn child.  
  
'You're talking to an unborn child. Why?' he asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
'Because.' She replied.  
  
'Are you going to finish?'  
  
'I don't have to have an answer to you. She's my child I can do what I want.'  
  
'How do you know it's a girl?'  
  
'I don't. Why are you asking me really dumb questions?' she snapped.  
  
'Never mind. Can you tell where we are?' he asked.  
  
'Mr. High and mighty can't?' she mocked.  
  
'I've never been in woods before.' He replied.  
  
Daine got up and walked around the clearing. She asked all of the animals where the closest town was. A lot of them didn't know, but a few did.  
  
'Will you take us there?' she asked one of the birds out loud. Even though she wasn't in the best of moods with Kaddar.  
  
Yes, the bird said.  
  
'Led the way.' She kissed the bird's beak.  
  
Is he your mate? The bird asked. Daine laughed out loud.  
  
'No.' She laughed. 'My mate's at home.' Probably worried out of his mind too, she thought. Daine replaced her hand over her stomach.  
  
Are you having a little bird?  
  
'A baby.' She laughed.  
  
A two-legger?  
  
'Yes a two-legger.' She laughed.  
  
'What are you talking about?' Kaddar asked.  
  
'She wanted to know if I was having a baby.' Daine said simply.  
  
Daine conversed with the small bird for a while. When they got to the edge of the trees she stopped.  
  
Right through there. She said happily.  
  
'Thank you very much.' Daine said.  
  
The bird flew a way as fast as its wings would take it.  
  
'Going home to its family.' Daine said under her breath.  
  
'I've never met someone so content on a baby.' Kaddar replied.  
  
'You've never met a mother then have you.' Daine replied shortly. Kaddar was really starting to get to her.  
  
Daine pushed back the branches and walked though. She had to keep a strait face when she purposely let the braches hit Kaddar. 


	9. Disserted

Disserted:  
  
Daine gasped when she saw the town the bird had led us to. Kaddar groaned in annoyance. He kicked a small rock.  
  
'Well I really hope you told the bird thank you.' He told her. 'I'm so glad it led us to a disserted town.'  
  
'Bandits.' Daine said. 'The town was burned by bandits.'  
  
'How do you know that?'  
  
'None of the trees were burned, just the town. And the buildings were only burned so only the inside was gone. And see that- there is still one house directly in the center that hasn't been burned.' She said pointing to the sight before them.  
  
She was right. Only the frame of the house was left standing. Every thing else inside and out was burned to a charcoal black ash. The frames of the houses were out lined in the same black ash. There was a little bit of dried blood ever here and there splattered on the ground, but that was all. No bodies and not bones. That's weird, Daine thought.  
  
'We might as well get settled in for the night.' She said faking her cheerfulness.  
  
'Settle in?' Kaddar replied.  
  
'I wasn't talking to you.' Daine replied walking away.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Daine awoke to the smell of smoke. She looked around the house she had laid down in to keep warm. It wasn't this house. She gently looked out of the window and saw Kaddar sitting next to a small fire. She was going to kill him.  
  
'Kaddar.' She cried running up to him with two water palls full of water.  
  
'What did you that for?' he yelled when she pour water over the fire. Daine began to kick dirt over the still smoking chars of wood.  
  
'The bandits that burned this place down could come back at any time. Do you want to be where they can see you? Because if they do, they're probably going to kill you.' She said grabbing his hand and pulling him up.  
  
Daine turned and gasped. Standing behind them was a group of men. Three of the five had bloody knives in their hands, the other two had rope. Daine backed up careful not to step on the steaming wood chars. One of the men grabbed her wrist and tied both together roughly. The other did the same with Kaddar. They were both gagged and they began to drag a struggling Kaddar. The man that had tied her up threw her over his shoulder and mockingly fingered her leg. Daine kicked at him. The man chuckled.  
  
'Don't fret lass,' he murmured. 'We're not going to do any thing.yet.'  
  
They carried them to the house in the middle of the burnt town. And threw them both on the ground in front of a chair. Daine looked up to see a man in the chair and then one next to him. The one in the chair had is chin in his hand looking thoughtful.  
  
'Good job men.' He said sitting up. 'You just brought me something useful. A mage and a Gallan.'  
  
Kaddar had somehow gotten his gag off and glared at the man.  
  
'Why would I help you?' he demanded.  
  
'You wouldn't want your lover her to get hurt would you?' the man was amused at his conduct. Daine felt her gag come off.  
  
'Kaddar, shut up.' She said. 'We'll make you a deal.'  
  
'No we won't.' Kaddar cut in.  
  
'What's in it for us?' he was happy.  
  
'What are you doing. You called me stupid.' Kaddar said.  
  
'She knows what she's doing.' The man next to the chair said. 'Sir, are you sure? She's Gallan.'  
  
'I know perfectly well what I'm doing.' He wasn't taking his eyes off Daine. 'Tell me what I want to hear and I'll agree. You know how a bandit can never break a bond to a Gallan.'  
  
'First off,' Daine began, 'Kaddar is not my lover. I'm married. Second, this is not a bond, being Gallan has nothing to do with any of this. We will each done thing. You can't take Kaddar's magic and I will not sleep with any of you. Deal?'  
  
'My name is Jacka. No.' the man in the chair said.  
  
'What!' Daine said.  
  
'He has to do something that I haven't thought of yet, and you sleep with me. Then we have a deal.'  
  
'Untie me.' She said. Jacka nodded to one of his men.  
  
'Your name?' he said.  
  
'Veralidane Saliman.' She said.  
  
'Daine, right?' Jacka said.  
  
'Yes. How did you know that?'  
  
'You are not the only Gallan here. Three of us are.' Jacka said proudly.  
  
'What does Kaddar have to do?'  
  
'Will we have a deal?'  
  
'Depends.' Daine said. 'I'm not stupid.'  
  
The man next to Jacka leaned down and said something to him. Kaddar looked at Daine, but she didn't dare look back. Jacka nodded.  
  
'You're hurt. You must be treated.' Jacka said. 'Mech is our healer. Teach him magic mage and you are free.'  
  
Mech left the house, most likely to get medicine for their arms. Diane had forgotten about her arm until then. They had probably been out long enough for their blood to fight off the poison.  
  
'Fine.' Daine said.  
  
'Good.' Jacka said. He was clearly happy.  
  
Daine took the cup from Mech and stood up. They untied Kaddar and led them to a house that had only one cot in it. When Kaddar went to sit down on it one of the men stopped him and pushed him on the ground.  
  
'The bed is for the lady.' He told him. Then he bowed to Daine and left.  
  
'Well at least her has a sense of courtesy.' Kaddar mocked.  
  
'He's Gallan.' Daine said simply sitting down.  
  
'Why did you drink the medicine Mech gave us?' Kaddar asked.  
  
'Do you even know any thing about bandits?' Daine asked. Kaddar shook his head. 'A bandit would never hurt a Gallan. For them it's a really stupid idea and could get them in a lot of terrible. Plus if he needs you he won't know I'm pregnant.  
  
'That's were your wrong.' They looked up to see Jacka. 'Mech has his healing all worked out. It's his gift that needs work.'  
  
'But our deal.' Daine cried standing up.  
  
'Didn't include the baby. It's been a long time sense you've been to Galla hasn't it.' He smiled. 'But I believe that you have to finish your have of the deal.' 


	10. Shut Up

Shut-up:  
  
Daine woke up with a really bad head ach. She looked around; no one was to be seen. She felt horrible, no sick, but stupid and sad. Tears filled her eyes as she got dressed. She had deceived her husband, gotten her only child killed, about got her self killed, and about got the Emperor of another country killed too. Numair was going to kill her for this. He was not going to talk to her, or even look at her. I'm in so much trouble, Daine thought sitting back down with tears in her eyes. He's going to kill me, he's going to kill me.  
  
'Daine? Daine are you awake?' someone asked.  
  
'One minute Kaddar, let me get dressed.' She called. Daine ran a wet rag over her eyes and finished getting dressed. She walked out to a very sunny summer day.  
  
'Good lets go.' He said grabbing her hand.  
  
'One minute.' She said turning to the well.  
  
'Daine we don't have time. What if they come back?' Kaddar said. Daine handed him a bucket of water.  
  
'Throw this on the ground around the trees, about a foot away form them.' She replied simply.  
  
'Why?' he asked. Daine turned and looked at him.  
  
'You'll just have to wait and see.' She said.  
  
Kaddar and Daine worked together. It took about twenty minutes, but finally the entire area was surrounded by a line of mud. Daine walked back into the center house and pulled out a box of matches. She took one out and lit it. She gently put it against the door to the house and backed away as it caught fire. Kaddar realized what she was doing. She was burning down their hide away. The water was to make sure that she didn't burn down the woods and kill all of her friends. He had to admit to himself as she worked that it was a pretty good idea.  
  
He could fell the heat of the fire against his body so he moved to the other side of the mud line. Daine finished off the last of the houses and threw the rest of the matches on the ground. She turned and walked right by him into the woods.  
  
'Where are you going?' He asked.  
  
'Are you kidding?' She asked raising an eyebrow. 'Do you really want to be around when they find out that I burn their only hide away down?'  
  
'How do you know that that was their only hide away?' Kaddar asked.  
  
'They same way I knew it was bandits that burned the town. The house in the center and the house frames. They only do that to the places they come back to.'  
  
They walked in silence for about a mile. Kaddar watched Daine. It seemed as if she didn't want to go back. Suddenly he saw something he had been praying for.  
  
'Look a sign.' He said walking up to it. 'This way to Corus. We're going the right way.'  
  
'oh,' Daine said. She suddenly turned away form the road.  
  
'Where are you going?' Kaddar cried. 'We were going the right way.'  
  
'Kaddar, you're an idiot.' Daine said. 'I don't want to go home. My husband's is going to kill me. When he finds out it was my fault out child was killed, he's not going to be happy! Why would I want to go home.' Kaddar saw there were tears in her eyes.  
  
'Well you're the one that married him.' Kaddar muttered under his breath.  
  
'Shut up Kaddar.' Daine replied. 'I'm really getting sick of you.'  
  
'Well you shouldn't of.' He replied annoyed.  
  
'I love Numair, I can marry him if I want.' Daine cried.  
  
'No you don't.' Kaddar replied. 'You married for the same reason he did. You two are just so close you make it look like you love each other.'  
  
'Take that back.' Daine said. He had just crossed the line.  
  
'No,' He said. 'Numair thinks you're pretty, so he probably figured that if he got you to think you were in love with him, you'd marry him. You just want to have children and a rich husband who won't let anybody hurt you.'  
  
'I love Numair. Not because he's rich and not because he is the most powerful mage in the world. I love him because he makes me happy, he loves me, and he makes me fell protected. That's why I love him. You have no right to say that he would ever do that.' Daine glared at him.  
  
''He's probably in bed with Varince right now, or some other court lady. And you know it too.' Kaddar said.  
  
'No he's not. He's either having a fit that I was kidnapped or looking for me.' Daine replied.  
  
'Really and how many night hasn't he come home?'  
  
'None.' Daine said. 'HE has been home ever night with me.'  
  
'Lair.'  
  
'You just hate to admit to yourself that Numair's my true love and not you. You can't stand the fact that I'm going to have his children and that he's the one that beds me! Get over it! You have no right to ever say anything like that, ever!' She screamed at him.  
  
Daine wasn't happy. She was already about to burst into tears and Kaddar wasn't helping any. She had no idea that he was going to do what he did next. Kaddar was shaking with rage. He walked up to her and slapped her.  
  
'You have no idea what you're talking about. He doesn't love you. Get it into your head.'  
  
Daine touched her cheek and looked up at him. His eyes were full of hate for Numair. Daine turned and walked away from him.  
  
She didn't have to think twice about what he said. Numair was home every night. He was always at work during the day. She would walk by or sit in on one of his classes. In between he was with her. There was no way he could cheat on her. He had tried to push the thought out of her head that he loved her. He had tried to make it seem like their first kiss was an impulse, and not real. He was the one that had denied his love for her. She remembered every thing he had said clearly. That it wasn't right, she was going to wake up and think he was old, and that she wasn't really in love with him. Kaddar was wrong. Numair loved her. She didn't care, Kaddar was wrong.  
  
He wasn't going to get to her. She wasn't going to let him. 


	11. Cry

Cry:  
  
Before Daine even opened her eyes she knew something was wrong. Her entire body ached and was numb. She could barely move her head. As she tried she realized how much it hurt and she whimpered. She opened her eyes to a bright new sun. She was in a grass plain. Numair had told her about these. It was just grass for miles. The green went for miles all around you.  
  
Tears came to her eyes. She wanted Numair really bad. She didn't want to see him, but she still wanted him to hold her and tell her that it was alright. She knew that he was going to kill her when he got a hold of her. A shadow was suddenly cast over her. With all of her strength she looked up to see Kaddar. Daine almost let herself surrender to her tears.  
  
'Are we finally going to get up?' Kaddar asked. He saw apparently still mad. Instead of answering Daine threw up. She coughed a few times and whimpered again. 'Come on. Unlike you I want to go home.'  
  
'Kaddar leave me alone.' Daine whispered.  
  
'Kaddar?' Someone called.  
  
'Master Numair?' Kaddar said surprised. He turned and saw Numair walked in a fast pace toward him.  
  
'Numair.' Daine cried. Numair ran up to them and pushed past Kaddar and kneeled next to her. He brushed a strand of hair off of her forehead. He kissed her forehead.  
  
'Sh. Don't try to move. Just rest for a while okay.' He said gently. Daine clung to his hand. Numair rubbed her back gently.  
  
Daine closed her eyes. She didn't want Numair to see how upset she was. She wanted to cry. How come every thing was always the opposite of what she wanted it to be? She was afraid to see Numair. He wasn't going to be so sweet when she was felling better. She knew that she was going to get it for disobeying him.  
  
'Are you mad at me?' Daine asked. She bowed her head.  
  
'I was.' He said.  
  
'Not anymore?' She asked hopefully.  
  
'Not until you're better.' He replied.  
  
'Can you just yell at me now?' she said. 'Okay.' Ha said up. Daine knew she was going to get it this time. 'You disobeyed my exact order putting yourself in danger. Then you dragged the Emperor of Carthak with you. You worried me sick for an entire month. Then you decide to snuggle up to me like you didn't do anything. To top all of that you put our only child in complete danger, Daine. What were you thinking? I probably won't take this as well as I am now if you ever do it again. What would of happened if you or the baby was hurt?' Numair was really unhappy with her. Daine knew if he yelled at her or at someone he would be fine. 'I wanted you to answer that.'  
  
'Numair I'm really sorry.' Daine said. 'I didn't mean to get kidnapped. I wanted to make sure one of the animals I had helled was okay. I really didn't mean-'  
  
'Daine. That's not the point. You put yourself and the baby at risk. I want you to promise to never do it again.'  
  
'I promise Numy.' Diane looked at him sweetly.  
  
'Not Funny.' He said. Daine smiled at his reaction. Numair let the ends of his lips curve as he kissed her forehead.  
  
'Didn't the baby die?' Kaddar asked. Numair stopped. He was bent halfway down to kiss Daine's forehead. Daine's eyes opened. She looked at Kaddar. He could see that that wasn't the way she wanted to tell him.  
  
'Kaddar would you excuse me and my wife for a minute.' Numair said through gritted teeth.  
  
'No, Kaddar, stay. Please.' Daine said.  
  
'Why sweet?' Numair asked. He was going to kill her. 'I don't think I need a witness.'  
  
'Numair I swear-' Daine said.  
  
Kaddar walked away. He could hear Numair yelling at her. He wasn't happy.  
  
'Daine! How-what-' He couldn't even finish his sentence. 'I don't even think I can talk to you right at the moment.'  
  
'Numair-' Daine began.  
  
Numair got up and walked away from her. As he walked past Kaddar he dcould see how upset he was. Kaddar couldn't tell if he was sad or mad at Daine. He turned and looked at Daine. She was in tears. Kaddar saw her put her hand over her stomach and mouth his name. Kaddar hated Numair. He was wrong. Numair loved Daine. Kaddar looked back at Numair. He wanted to kill him when he saw that there was a tear on his cheek. 


	12. Horses and Revelations

Horses and Revelations:  
  
Daine let Numair sit by himself for a while. He had his back against a tree and to her. She felt really bad. She had tried to keep the baby safe only to make him even more mad at her. She hadn't meant anything by going out in the woods. She was just trying to see all of the new babies. She wanted to tell the people she was going to have a kit too.  
  
Daine walked up to Numair quietly. He was dozing when she got to him. He still had a frown on his face and seemed to be in deep thought.  
  
'Numair?' She said quietly.  
  
'What Daine?' He didn't even open his eyes.  
  
'I'm really sorry. I really was just going out to see the new babies and tell the people-'  
  
'Daine that's the problem.' He said standing up. 'You have to put the animals before every thing. That includes me. You can't do that while you're pregnant.'  
  
'But that's not fair.' Daine said. That had hurt. The people meant every thing to her. She could lose every thing and still have them to keep her safe and happy. 'They're a part of me.'  
  
'And I'm not? Our child wasn't?'  
  
'That's not fair Numair.'  
  
'For seven years I have fought you on this. You have over worked yourself, killed yourself and you still have to save every animal from a little scratch. You can't do that Daine, you just can't. Why don't you get that? You don't seem to get that there are consequences for this. This time you didn't come back to life you didn't get better. You hurt us both. You crossed the line. I really don't want to be around you if you keep doing this.'  
  
'Numair I-'  
  
'I don't think I trust you any more.' Numair said he turned and walked away form her.  
  
Daine watched him walk away. She hated Kaddar. How could he just tell Numair that? Daine wanted to tell him gently. Now he was mad at her and he didn't trust her. Daine turned in the opposite direction of Numair and just kept walking.  
  
She felt so horrible. Numair didn't want to be around her. That meant that he didn't love her anymore. And that made Kaddar right about this whole thing. Tears began to fall down her cheeks. There was a emptiness inside of her that was to hard to describe. It was like she had just lost every thing. Including the people. That made her cry even harder.  
  
Daine looked back slightly to see how far away she was from Numair. She was about four and a half miles. She sat down next to a tree and tried to spot Numair. She felt alone like the way she had felt when she first saw her mother lying on the ground with arrows through her body. He's never going to for give me, Daine thought. I might as well just stay here. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Daine began to cry harder and harder until she could barely breathe.  
  
Daine cried for about an hour like that. Then suddenly she felt a small nuzzle against her arm. Daine instinctively put her arms around Cloud's neck. Her eyes were closed and she thought that she had just had a very bad dream: that when she opened her eyes she would be in the stables. Numair would be standing there, leaning n the door to the stale where she slept. He would laugh and ask if she had a nice nap. She would let out a small whimper and tell him about her bad dream. Numair would hold her tell her he would never say that and tell her that he knew the people meant the world to her. The saved her when she had no one. They needed her and she needed them.  
  
Daine opened her eyes and saw the grassland, green all around her. Except for a few trees. Daine leaned closer to Cloud. Cloud!  
  
'Oh Cloud.' She cried.  
  
'Why are you crying?' The mare asked. Could had spoken. Like a human!  
  
'You-you're-you're a' Daine stammered.  
  
'A god.' Cloud finished. She sounded quite amused.  
  
'Da gave you to me didn't he?' She asked.  
  
'It was a favor.' Cloud replied. 'I was not given.'  
  
'You won't leave me, will you?' Daine said resnuggling against her.  
  
'No. I would, sadly, miss you too much.' Cloud said resting her head against Daine's back. 'Plus you need me.'  
  
'I do, don't I.' Daine whispered.  
  
'What's wrong?' Cloud asked lying beside her.  
  
Daine snuggled against her horse, or rather the horse god, and told her. The mare submitted to letting her cry herself to sleep. Then she got up and cantered to the Stork-man. He was going to get it for this. After the other one did.  
  
Could snuck up behind the other man, that wasn't the stork-man. She bit down as hard as she could. He jumped and cried out.  
  
'Cloud!' the stork-man yelled. 'Let go right now.' He wasn't in a good mood.  
  
'What is that?' The man asked the stork-man.  
  
'Daine's horse.' He replied simply. 'Cloud what are you doing here?'  
  
Cloud turned and walked away. The stork-man didn't deserve an answer. Daine was still asleep when Cloud got back. The horse looked down at the girl she had known for a while. She didn't want to have to leave the girl. She would miss her; she would miss her a lot. Plus Daine needed her, a lot. Cloud lay down next to the girl. It was weird still calling her a girl. She wasn't. She was grown and married. She had been though more than a lot more than people think. Only Cloud knew the secrets of her childhood. The stork- man was making her cry for no reason. He wasn't being as fair as he used to. Maybe he's just upset about the colt, Cloud thought, at least he better be.  
  
As Cloud finished her thought Diane woke with a start. She sat up strait and was breathing hard.  
  
'Cloud.' She whispered. 'Numair was right, it's my fault.'  
  
Cloud could see the look in her eyes. This had something to do with the people that killed their family. Our, Cloud thought, our family. 


	13. Tell Me the Truth

Tell me the truth:  
  
Numair walked along the water's edge. The small lake was about more or less a very clean pond. It was only about ten feet in diameter. He sighed and sat down on a rock. He felt weird, like he had lost something that was there all his life. Numair had just realized that he didn't love Daine anymore. She had run away after what he had said. He didn't regret it though. He didn't trust Daine, he knew that she was just going to go right back to the animals when they got back. He had lost something he was waiting for all of his life. That was placed with the memory of realizing that marring Daine was a mistake. She couldn't be happy with out the animals and he couldn't be happy with her putting them before every one and every thing. There was emptiness there now. He couldn't help but not want to see Daine again.  
  
Numair knew he should find her though. Daine wouldn't eat or do anything if he told her he didn't love her. He knew it wasn't right but he should just act like he would get over it. He knew he wouldn't though. He saw Kaddar sitting under a tree. He looked out at the horizon and wondered where she was.  
  
'Has Daine come back yet?' He asked Kaddar.  
  
'No.' He said looking out the same way as Numair.  
  
'We should probably go look for her.' Numair said.  
  
'Why? Weren't you the one that said she needs to be left alone?' Kaddar reminded him.  
  
'Yah, you're right. I'm just a little worried.' Numair sighed.  
  
'I heard them talking about something weird though.' Kaddar said.  
  
'Who?' Numair sat next to him. 'The bandits?' Kaddar nodded.  
  
'Something about how Jacka knew Daine and she was getting her reward, or something.'  
  
'A reward? How would being kidnapped be a reward.' Numair looked skeptical.  
  
'Bandits have their own language.' Kaddar reminded him.  
  
'True,' Numair agreed, 'but a reward? What happened?' Kaddar shook his head. 'Kaddar, what happened?'  
  
'Uh, I don't think I should tell you.' Kaddar replied.  
  
'I think you should.' Numair looked at him.  
  
'Jacka made her sleep with him.' Kaddar said quietly.  
  
'He raped her!' Numair cried.  
  
'No it was a deal. They also said something about that, too. I think one of them said, 'she's keeping up her end of the deal. To bad she doesn't remember him.' Or something like that.' Kaddar looked back at him.  
  
'that means that the leader, Jacka, knows Daine. This kidnapping was planned. Daine would have been kidnapped even if she hadn't gone out in the woods. They knew she was there and they knew who she is. But why kidnap her?' Numair said thinking out loud.  
  
'Were they my uncle's followers?' Kaddar inputted.  
  
'Maybe. Nothing else comes to mind.' Numair and Kaddar sat there for a while thinking things through like scholars. Finally Numair shook his head. 'That has to be the reason. Why else would a bandit have it out for Daine?'  
  
'What about when her mother died?' Kaddar asked.  
  
'No, all of those bandits were killed. Daine said so herself.' Numair sighed annoyed. 'There has to be an explanation.'  
  
'I could just be that she's a famous mage married to another famous mage. Plus she is friends with a lot of powerful people.'  
  
'Maybe that's it.' Numair said. 'She's just the perfect person. They would kidnap her in the woods and create a huge uproar. The perfect plan to a group of bandits.'  
  
'Poor Daine.' Kaddar looked back at the horizon.  
  
'Yah.' Numair whispered. He tried as hard as he could to make it sound like he cared like a husband should.  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
Daine walked another mile away from Numair. She sat down and faced the way she had come. Cloud walked over and stood behind her.  
  
'You're 20 miles away from him.' She told her.  
  
'I got our child killed before I even met him. And now he's mad at me for one thing, wait till I tell him this.' Daine let tears fall again.  
  
'Don't cry.' Cloud soothed. 'The stork-man promised never to hold it against you.'  
  
'But now it's affected him too. I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't love me.' She whispered.  
  
'But he will,' Could soothed 'it's written in the stars, he loves you and always will. The two of you were born to be together.'  
  
'How do you know that?' Daine asked sobbing.  
  
'I'm a god, I know every thing. Go talk to him, he wants to know you're alright.' Cloud nudged her gently.  
  
'I can't.' Daine whispered.  
  
'There you are.' Numair had come up behind them. Daine burst into more tears. 'Daine, what's wrong.'  
  
'Do you love me?' she asked. Daine looked into his eyes and saw no emotion.  
  
'Daine,' Numair kneeled next to her, 'I...I don't think I've ever loved you. I just saw you and thought you were so perfect and innocent that I wanted you. I'm sorry, I wish I hadn't....'  
  
'Married me.' Daine put in for him.  
  
'Hurt you. I still want to be friends and I still want your trust.' Numair reached out to touch her cheek. Cloud came back. She had left when Numair showed up. Daine glared at the horse.  
  
'Told you!' she cried. Daine knocked Numair's hand away and ran away from him.  
  
'What's with her?' Cloud asked.  
  
'I realized I don't love her.' Numair said.  
  
'Yes you do.' Cloud replied. 'You just won't realize that you know why she was kidnapped. You won't face the fact you can't stop what happens to her, and that you can't change her past. You think you're not in love because you can't save her. But in your eyes I can see the hurt that you have from having to tell her that, from having to realize that you can't save her form one thing.'  
  
'What thing?' Numair asked. 'I can save her from anything I want to save her from.'  
  
'No you can't.' Cloud replied.  
  
'So what can't I save her from?' Numair asked.  
  
'See you do love her.' Cloud said. Numair suddenly felt the way he always had, like he was in love with her.  
  
'I am.' Numair smiled. 'I still love her. So I can save her, there's no danger I can't get her out of.' Numair was so happy he realized that.  
  
'No, there's still that one thing.' Cloud began to walk away again.  
  
'What!?' Numair called.  
  
'Herself.' Cloud looked back at him. 'Daine can get over anything just like every body else. The demons she thinks are there are only inside her mind. Seeing Jacka again will bring every thing back to her. Every nightmare, every time she was scared. She keeps those, she taught herself to remember every thing. Now that she does, she'll never trust anyone. She trusted you, but now you have to get that back.' Cloud walked away. 


	14. Pain

Pain:  
  
Numair raced after Daine. He saw her sitting under a tree crying. He ran up to her. Daine tried to get away but Numair grabbed her and kissed her. Daine tried to slap him but Numair took her hand and kissed it.  
  
'Daine, oh, Daine,' He just kept saying her name. 'Sweet it was all my head. All in my head. I love you, just as much as I always have. I love you, I love you.'  
  
'What?' Daine stepped back.  
  
'I thought I didn't love you because not only was I mad, but I knew what had happened. I knew that I had fond something I could save you from. I was too late to save you and I wouldn't tell myself. I'm so sorry I about threw every thing away. I swear I'll never think anything like that again.' Numair held her close.  
  
'You knew Jacka was the one that had killed my mother?' Daine looked at him. Numair dipped his handkerchief in the stream next to the tree. He gently wiped her eyes and cheeks with it.  
  
'But I refused to believe it. I guess I knew that supconously it had something to do with your past. I guess I interrupted it wrong.' Numair kissed her hair.  
  
'I'm glad you love me.' Diane whispered.  
  
'So am I, Magelet, so am I.' Numair looked down at her. Daine moved closer thinking he was going to bed her. 'Daine I need you to do something.'  
  
'What?' Daine asked.  
  
'Can you remember your first nightmare, or the first time you were scared?' Numair looked her in the eyes. Suddenly Daine's eyes glazed over she knew it automatically.  
  
'I was five.' She said. 'Grandda used to tell me about spiderins and I thought that there was one in my closet. Why?' Daine went back to normal.  
  
'Sweet, Cloud told me something.' Numair sat down with her. This was going to be hard to do.  
  
'Cloud's a dolt today.' Daine replied leaning against him.  
  
'You just proved what she said.' Daine looked up at him. She shook her head.  
  
'What did she say?' Daine asked. She looked worried, like she knew.  
  
'Daine, you can remember every nightmare and every time you were scared. That's not good sweet. The things you're afraid of aren't in the world, they're in your mind.'  
  
'What?' Daine tried to get up. 'Numair that can't be.'  
  
'Daine,' Numair stood up with her. 'You are the source of your nightmares. You are the thing your afraid of. You taught yourself to remember and that's what is going to end up driving you crazy.'  
  
Daine tried to run again. Numair grabbed her waist so he wouldn't hurt her. Diane fought against his hold and broke loose in about three seconds. Numair grabbed her wrist. A voice in his head was telling him to hold tight and not be affected if he hurts her. Numair tightened his grip on her. He felt horrible knowing she was going to get hurt because she was fighting to get free. You're helping her, the voice told him, you might even be saving her. I have to get rid of this, Numair agreed with the voice, she needs to get rid of these memories.  
  
'Let me go!' Daine screamed. 'You're hurting me'  
  
'Daine, I know, but you'll thank me for this.' Numair pulled her close. He hated having to hurt her; he hated the fact that she was scared of him now. Numair let her fight, she needs to.  
  
'I hate you'  
  
Daine began to cry again. Numair brushed back air from her face. Daine kept tugging her arm back. Numair let magic run form his hand to her hair. He needed to put spells on her. He needs to show her how she's hurting herself. If I don't do this now, she'll end up being hurt even worse later, he told himself.  
  
'I know.' He told her. Diane was beginning to go limp in his arms. 'But you'll thank me later Daine. You'll see how much better off you'll be, with out the memories and the nightmares.'  
  
'Leave me alone.' Daine was scared.  
  
'Don't be scared, Magelet. I'll be right here. I'd rather see you safe and hating me than hurt forever and madly in love.' Numair picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist.  
  
'That's a stupid idea.' Daine whispered.  
  
'you do stupid thing when you're in love.' Numair whispered.  
  
'I'm not glad you love me anymore.' Daine closed her eyes. She was fighting the spell.  
  
'I know, but when you wake back up you'll see what I mean daine. You have to stop remembering every time you were hurt. It's not healthy.' He sat back down with her.  
  
'I wish...' Diane tried to finish but she was to tired.  
  
'That nothing bad ever happened?' Daine nodded. 'I know magelet. Some times I wish nothing bad happened to you too.' Numair kissed her lips just as she fell into the power of his spell. 'It'll all be over soon.' 


	15. Dreams that Hurt

Dreams that hurt:  
  
Numair carried Daine back to where Kaddar was. He was already asleep under the tree that they were sitting under before. Numair put him under a sleeping spell too so he wouldn't wake up. He probably would wonder what was going on if he woke up and Daine was screaming that she hated Numair. He looked down at Daine and sighed, she was still asleep.  
  
All he has to do was wait for her to start the fire works. He knew that the moment she woke back up she was going to be scared out of her mind. She's going to think he was there to hurt her and he needed to let her. All day he would make her do things she didn't want to. Then tomorrow he would be as sweet to her as he was when she was mad at him. Then she would realize that every thing was in his mind. That would only take about until noon and then he would have to live through a afternoon of her tears. That would be the hardest. He had to talk her into giving him her memories and then he would have to figure out how to get rid of them.  
  
Daine began to stir she opened her eyes and she slapped him. She jumped put of his arms and tried to run. Numair grabbed her and pulled her back onto his lap. Daine fought hand, foot, and teeth. Numair put his hand over her moth to silence her and she bit him as hard as she could. Numair wrenched his hand out of her mouth and pined her to the ground. Numair didn't want to but he had too. He reached his hand up like he was going to slap her and she stopped.  
  
'Stop it.' He said. 'I don't want you hurt and I will slap you. Daine I know you don't get this but stop, you can't do this.'  
  
'Numair, you wouldn't.' Daine whispered.  
  
'I don't want to. Daine, you mean the world to me. All I want is to get you out of yourself. That's what you're afraid of, yourself.' Numair looked really hurt that he couldn't do anything.  
  
'I know.' Daine whispered.  
  
'What?' Numair got up. 'You know you do this?!'  
  
'I always have.' Daine whispered. 'I just do it. I don't know why.' Numair looked like he wanted to kill something.  
  
'Why didn't you tell me?' He looked at her.  
  
'I thought you'd laugh at me.' Daine said. She looked sincere. Numair picked her up and hugged her.  
  
'Oh, magelet, I'd never laugh at something like this.' Numair whispered to her hair. 'Why would you think that?'  
  
'Because you did.' Daine whispered.  
  
'What? When?' Numair pulled her away.  
  
'I told you that I was scared of things and you laughed and told me that I was just being silly that nothing could ever happen to me.' Daine ducked her head.  
  
'Oh, Daine I never would have said that if I had known. Oh, Daine I would have never said that to you if I had known. Oh, magelet.' He held her.  
  
'Kaddar?' Daine looked up.  
  
Kaddar hit Numair and grabbed Daine out of Numair hands. Numair dropped to the ground out of surprise. Holding the back of his head he looked at Kaddar. He opened his mouth to yell at him, but Kaddar got to talk first.  
  
'If you ever go near her again I'll arrest you.' Kaddar threatened.  
  
'Kaddar!' Numair wrenched Diane out of his grip. 'You idiot! You don't even know what you're talking about!'  
  
'You've been beating her!' Kaddar reached for her again. 'I'm the emperor, I will tell you what to do.' He grabbed Diane and pulled her away. When Kaddar started walking away Numair called after him.  
  
'Kaddar, you don't know what you're doing!' Numair let sudden fear for his wife's life run into his heart.  
  
'If you go near her, I'll make sure you are executed.'  
  
Kaddar pulled Daine away. Daine looked back at him. She knew she needed him. All he did was mouth to her, don't worry I'll make sure you're safe. Daine realized that Kaddar was officially back to his jerky self. He pulled Daine away and she looked back at Numair for the last time.  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
That night while Kaddar was trying to start a fire, Daine picked out all the memories she had to give Numair. She knew they would be lost forever, so she went through them one last time. She let them go for the last time. She kept them at the front of her mind. All she needed was to see Numair and they would be gone. That night she pretended to be asleep so she wouldn't get scared. All she could do is wait for Numair.  
  
*** **** ****** ** ***** ****** ******** **** **** ***** ******* ******  
  
Daine was drifting off when she heard a noise. It was Numair cursing silently. She sat up and reached out her hand. She was ready. She wanted him to stop tripping and get to her before he woke Kaddar up and got into real trouble. He smiled evilly at Kaddar. He put a bit of dung on his hand. Daine looked at him like he was insane. Numair walked over to her and kneeled next to her.  
  
'Every morning he rubs his face before he opens his eyes.' Numair told her. Diane tried hard not to laugh.  
  
'I got all the memories.' She whispered.  
  
'I'm only taking the felling, not the memories. Okay?'  
  
Numair took her hand. Daine felt a rush. Suddenly she felt like very thing was happy. Numair looked like he had been hit with a hundred arrows. He looked at her. She felt really bad about making him fell what she always had.  
  
'this is what you've been living with?' Numair asked touching her face.  
  
'I know.' She whispered. "I'm sorry.'  
  
'Don't be.' Numair put his hand on the ground. Black magic lined with gold ran into the ground. 'See, all gone.'  
  
'Good night.' She whispered.  
  
'Get some sleep.' Numair kissed her lightly. 'I love you.'  
  
'I love you too.' Daine whispered.  
  
She fell asleep instantly. Kaddar stirred and put his hand against his face. Numair stuck his tongue out at the younger man and then made a face. Great, he thought, Daine's rubbing off on me. Numair left, deciding that he best leave before Kaddar got up. 


	16. Free Sprits

Free Sprits:  
  
Daine woke up at sunlight and looked over to see if Kaddar was awake yet. This is going to be the best thing I've ever seen Numair do, she thought. She laughed so hard she cried when she saw that Kaddar had already gotten the dung all over his face. And he wasn't even away yet. Daine got up and realized she wasn't going to let Kaddar do this. Daine started walking in the direction that they had come. She wasn't letting an imperial jerk ruin her first day of freedom form a life time of hurt.  
  
Daine walked for about an hour until she heard Kaddar yell her name. She started into a run. Don't let him win, she told herself. Daine shape shifted into a bird. She picked up her clothes with her claws and flew low to the ground. In an hour she was about twenty miles away from where she had started. Ashe landed next to another small watering hole. She shifted back and decided to go for a swim before she got dressed. Daine let the cool water run all over her body. She remembered how Numair's muscles gleaned in the sun when they were wet. Gods, she thought falling head over heels for the mage, he's so handsome. Daine knew she was fawning over him, but she didn't care. She was allowed to, seeing as she was his wife.  
  
Daine got out and laid on a rock until she was dry. Before she was she decided to wash her clothes as well. Only one thing, the waster made he clothes turn white. Diane sighed and decided that it didn't matter, because they smelled really good now. She got dressed and brushed her hair with some reed she found. She was perfectly happy watching the waved in the water. Diane got up and began to spin in circles. She laughed out loud. She stopped and smiled. This was the first time she had lived with out the pain and hurt she had always had. She felt like the three ton bricks she was carrying had just vanished. Numair was, once again, right.  
  
Daine sat down to watch the stars and smiled. Numair was probably naming them all off right at that moment. He was probably thinking of her and toying with his focus. Daine smiled and thought of the little locket. Daine loved to tease Numair and tell him that it wasn't a way to find her, but a lover's token. Numair hated it, too. He would always tell her that he didn't need a lover's token because he could just come home and bed her. Daine, then always, stuck out her tongue at him and allowed him to take her into the bedroom.  
  
She heard footsteps behind her and she turned quickly. Her father was standing there behind her. He reached out his hand.  
  
'Come on, I believe you've caused enough trouble for a while.' The god remarked.  
  
'But Da, Numair is-' Diane tried to tell him.  
  
'I'll get him. Come, you're mother wants you first.'  
  
Daine took his hand and felt the ground move. She ended back up in her room at her parents. He mother was not all that happy with her. She gave her a bowl of soup and before she gave Diane her, eat or you'll get it speech Diane had finished half the bowl. Sarra was surprised. Daine had never eaten with out having to be given that speech. She asked for two more bowls of the soup. When she was finally done Diane fell asleep. Sarra looked at the god standing in the doorway.  
  
'Was I just seeing things, or did our daughter just eat on her own?' Sarra asked. Weiryn just stared at his daughter.  
  
'Whatever that mage did, I could kiss him for.' Weiryn replied. 'Or we're both seeing things.' 


	17. How?

How...?:  
  
Sarra didn't turn around when Weiryn came in with Numair and Kaddar.  
  
'Go wash up and you can have some stew.' She told them.  
  
'I think I'll just go to bed.' Numair said 'thank you though.' Sarra turned around to tell him that he was eating first and her moth dropped.  
  
'What happened to the two of you?!' She cried. Weiryn chuckled and Numair winced.  
  
'Oh, they're fine. A little fight doesn't hurt anyone.' The god told her.  
  
'Well I know two men that are sleeping out side tonight.' Sarra glared at him.  
  
'Two?' Numair and Weiryn looked at each other.  
  
'Oh, so you think Daine's going to like this?' Sarra asked.  
  
'I think I will have stew.' Numair sat down quickly.  
  
'Then we'll get those cuts and burses fixed.' Numair looked up to ask her something but she got there first. 'Then you may go see Daine.'  
  
'What happened?' Weiryn asked sitting with the two mages.  
  
'Ask him.' Kaddar replied tartly.  
  
'You have no idea what you are talking about.' Numair told him  
  
'I do too.' Kaddar glared deathly at him from across the table.  
  
'What doesn't he understand?' Sarra asked giving them some food.  
  
'His Imperial Highness thinks I abuse Daine.' Numair rolled his eyes.  
  
'You hit her.' Kaddar replied. Weiryn and Sarra looked at them both.  
  
'I did not! I have never hit her!' Numair let himself get mad again.  
  
'I saw you.' Kaddar also let his temper flare.  
  
'you don't even know Daine and you think you love her.' Numair replied.  
  
'What is going on?' Weiryn asked annoyed. 'You first mage.'  
  
'Well...' Kaddar started.  
  
'He was talking to me.' Numair said. 'You know how Daine is always not eating and scared?'  
  
'Yes.' Sarra sat down. 'She just ate three bowls of soup. I've never seen he do that without yelling at her.'  
  
'I know what was wrong.' Numair was quite proud of himself.  
  
'Was?' Weiryn inquired.  
  
'She was letting herself drone in all of her bad memories. She was the thing she was frightened of. I took the memories from her. Well, not the memories, just they bad felling the gave her.' Numair told them.  
  
'You have them now!' Sarra wasn't pleased.  
  
'No,' Numair shook his head. 'I put them in the ground.'  
  
'Her memories?' Weiryn looked a bit confused.  
  
'No, just the bad feelings they were giving her. That way she couldn't get lost in them.'  
  
'Why does he think you hit her. A bad dream she had?'  
  
'No. Daine wouldn't believe me so I was trying to get her afraid of me. Then the next day in was going to be as sweet as possible and she'd realize that she did do it. But thanks to Kaddar that didn't work and she got even more lost in the memories.' Numair glared at the younger mage.  
  
'So you threatened to hit her?' Weiryn asked. He wasn't that mad, luckily.  
  
'to save her.' Sarra looked him in the eye. 'Daine's in your usual room. Go get some sleep.'  
  
'the burses?' Numair asked. He really didn't want Daine mad at him.  
  
'I'll let Daine do it. That way she'll get you for fighting. I'm not your wife, I'd be depriving her of her fun.' Sarra smiled.  
  
'Oh, yes, thank you.' Numair said sarcastically walking to the room where Diane was asleep. Sarra laughed.  
  
'I guess you need a room too.' She said getting up.  
  
'I'd prefer to go home.' Kaddar replied.  
  
'You can't.' Weiryn got up with Sarra.  
  
'What! I demand to go home.' Kaddar stood his ground.  
  
'You can't get though to the mortal realm.' Numair said walking back in.  
  
'Why aren't you cuddled up with Daine?' Sarra asked.  
  
'She's not asleep.' Numair grumbled.  
  
'Good then you can keep Weiryn company outside.' Sarra said shooing them out.  
  
'What did I do?' Weiryn asked.  
  
'I suppose you watched them fight and let them both get hurt. Out, both of you!' Sarra told them.  
  
'What about him?' Weiryn pointed at Kaddar.  
  
'He doesn't have a wife to through hm out.' Daine was standing at the door.  
  
'I love you too.' Numair and Weiryn replied.  
  
'I'm glad she chooses every thing over me.' Numair told the god.  
  
'Women. Can't live with them, but you can't live with out them.' Weiryn replied.  
  
'I can't believe they took us seriously.' Sarra laughed when they closed the door.  
  
'I can always get Numair to fall for it.' Diane laughed.  
  
'Alright, go to bed.' Sarra laughed. 'Think we should let them in.'  
  
'No, Da and Numy need to bond a little anyway.'  
  
'You're right. Numy?'  
  
'Nickname.' Daine called back from her room. Sarra laughed. 


	18. I hate Kaddar

I hate Kaddar:  
  
'I hate him.' Weiryn told the man next to him.  
  
'Have you ever noticed that Sarra and Daine laugh when we both get in trouble at the same time?'  
  
'So?'  
  
'I think they're kidding.' Numair looked at the god.  
  
'We never should have gotten married.' Weiryn looked back at the stars.  
  
'You and Sarra are married?' Numair asked.  
  
'As far as being Gods go.'  
  
'That makes sense.' Numair said thoughtfully. 'I knew getting married was a bad idea.'  
  
'Why?' Weiryn asked letting his voice go down.  
  
'Not just to Daine, to anyone.' Numair replied quickly.  
  
'Ha, I can see to my daughter. She drives me insane.' Weiryn rolled his eyes.  
  
'Yah, but she's sweet and...' Numair didn't finish his sentence.  
  
'And?' Weiryn looked at him seriously.  
  
'I don't think you want me to finish.' Numair said.  
  
'Try me.' The god replied.  
  
'and she's make up for driving me insane in a bad way with driving me insane in a good way.' Numair winced, so did Weiryn.  
  
'Yah, I didn't want to know.' The god made a face. 'what should we do to the other one?'  
  
'Kaddar? Kill him.'  
  
'He's the emperor and I have to see the graveyard hag in three days.' Weiryn sounded unhappy. 'I'd love to though.'  
  
'He made a move on Daine.' Numair said with out looking at the god next to him.  
  
'the hag will be fine.' Weiryn got up.  
  
'Or we could do what I did last night.' Numair smiled.  
  
'Which was?' Weiryn grinned evilly with him.  
  
'Oh, I think you'll like it...' Numair stood up and told him.  
  
********** ************ *********** ***************** ******** *******  
  
'Did you two have fun last night?' Daine asked. She sat in Numair's lap.  
  
'Oh, lots.' Numair grinned.  
  
'What did you two-' Sarra asked.  
  
'AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!' Kaddar cried.  
  
'Weiryn!' Sarra yelled.  
  
'What did you do?' Daine asked.  
  
'Oh, you thought it was funny.' Numair replied.  
  
'Daine!' Sarra looked at her, hands on her hips.  
  
'I was asleep all night! Oh...' Daine smiled. 'Yah, that he disserves.'  
  
'You!' Kaddar came to the door. He had dung all over his face for the second day in the row. Daine, Numair, and Weiryn laughed. Sarra slapped Daine's hand gently.  
  
'Kaddar, having trouble?' Numair laughed.  
  
'I know you had something to do with this!' He replied.  
  
'Will that's what you get for kissing my wife, and then hitting her.' Numair replied. Weiryn went dead quiet.  
  
'What?' Kaddar asked.  
  
'In the memories that Daine gave me I found an interesting one. You told her I didn't love her and then when she told you to shut up you hit her.' Numair got up. 'I think you disserved that.' He told him walking by.  
  
'you'd disserve what my uncle tried.' Kaddar replied.  
  
'I hope you have fun trying to figure out how to get people to actually like you.' Kaddar tackled Numair.  
  
'Weiryn, do something!' Sarra cried.  
  
'No, I'd rather watch Numair beat him up.' The gods sat back down. 


	19. The Way It Should Be

The way it should be:  
  
Numair sat in Daine's arms and winced. She wasn't being that sweet to him.  
  
'Ow!' He jumped.  
  
'Oh, it's not that bad.' She replied.  
  
Numair's body was covered in burses and cuts that he had received from his two fights with Kaddar. Daine was trying as hard as she could to put on the healing potion ma had given her gently. Numair was only making it that much harder.  
  
'If you would stop fidgeting it won't hurt so much.' Daine told him rubbing more on his chest.  
  
'If Kaddar hadn't fought dirty.' Numair grumbled.  
  
'this coming from the man that said that we had to be nice to foreign ministers.' Daine teased.  
  
'Okay, let me change that. Be nice to all foreign ministers besides the one that slapped you.' Numair remarked.  
  
'Hold still and this won't hurt.' Daine shook her head.  
  
Numair loved the fact that Daine was rubbing down his entire body, but it hurt. It wouldn't be so bad id Kaddar hadn't tried to throw him into the wall. Though Numair did win. Daine still rolled her eyes when he said that. She then had to remind him that he couldn't see because he had given Kaddar two black eyes and he could see. One small set back, but he had won. Daine put down the bottle.  
  
'There, take of your breaches and I'll do your legs.'  
  
'Veralidaine Salamin!' he exclaimed teasing. She made a face at him.  
  
'Keep dreaming.' She told him. 'Just for that you can do it yourself.'  
  
'But magelet, my hands hurt.' Numair rested his head against her shoulder like she does when she wanted him to do something. He also tried to make the pouty face she did.  
  
'That's my trick so it won't work.' She stuck out her tongue. 'plus I don't get into fights with the emperor of Carthak.'  
  
'Actually yes you did.' Numair told her taking off his belt.  
  
'Like you didn't get in a fight with Ozorne?' she looked him in the eyes.  
  
'He doesn't count.' Numair replied. 'He tried to kill me three times.'  
  
'Three?'  
  
'I think he put poison in my food once.' He said thoughtfully.  
  
Numair laid down and pulled her on top of him. He rubbed her back gently. She was mad at him and he intended on changing that fact. She rolled her eyes at him. Numair magiced the door shut. He felt Daine stiffen and she glared at him. Numair looked innocent.  
  
'Oh, come on. Like you didn't know I was going to kill him when I found out.' Numair said. 'You can't be mad at me.'  
  
'Numair! You fought twice with the emperor of Carthak. The country we're trying to get peace with again.' Numair kissed her.  
  
'Come on, I love you. And you know I hate anyone that tried to hurt you.' Numair looked her in the eye. He was winning. She didn't have anything against that.  
  
'Fine, you win.' She sighed.  
  
'How about we go for a walk?' he asked running his hands through her hair.  
  
'Alright.' She smiled. Numair kissed her.  
  
'That's my girl.'  
  
'Girl?' Daine looked at him  
  
'So, you call me Numy.'  
  
'So does Aly.' Daine laughed.  
  
Numair got dressed and picked her up off the bed. He carried her into the kitchen where Sarra was handing Kaddar a bottle of the same medicine Diane had rubbed on Numair's cuts and burses. Kaddar glared at Numair. Numair only shifted diane a bit so Kaddar would be even more mad. Numair knew he couldn't stand that Daine was so concerned about Numair after the fight and not him.  
  
'we're going fo a walk ma.' Daine told the goddess.  
  
'Alright, be back in time for lunch.' Sarra said.  
  
'How about a picnic in stead?' Numair asked Daine.  
  
'Can we ma?' Daine asked. Sarra looked at the couple and then at Kaddar who was glaring at the mage.  
  
'Alright. Then be back by dinner.' She magiced a basket full of food and shooed them out of the house.  
  
Numair put Daine down when they got out of the gardens. They walked into the woods. Daine led him up the cliff that she had gone up the first time she had been to her parents. She finally plopped down on a rock at the top. She was tired from the walk. Numair handed her a canteen of water. He sat next to her. They were able to see the house from where they were. Daine leaned against her husband.  
  
'Do you promise to be good now?' She asked taking their lunch out of the basket.  
  
'Yes dear.' Numair bowed his head mockingly.  
  
'I'm serous.' She told him.  
  
'Come on.' He said putting his arms around her. 'Lets forget about this and just have a nice time, just you and me.' Daine leaned against him again.  
  
'That sounds nice.' She whispered.  
  
It was. They watched Diane's parents and Kaddar get ready for lunch. Weiryn came in to the garden with two rabbets. A few minutes latter her mother came out with a rabbet stew. Daine winced and looked down at the sandwich she was eating. He rmother had packed her a veggie sandwich, apple juice, and two cookies. Numair got wine, a ham sandwich and two cookies.  
  
'Your mother has learned our tastes, hasn't she?' He looked at her.  
  
'they're eating the poor bunny.' Daine began to cry.  
  
'Daine,' Numair went right to soothing her. He was used to the young women's out breaks of tears.  
  
'Do you really hate that I always put the people before myself?' She looked at him.  
  
'Some times, only when you get hurt though.' He said thinking it though first so she'd believe him.  
  
'I'm sorry I got the baby killed.' She whispered.  
  
'No,' Numair whispered knowing that he was going to have to clam her eventually. 'Daine you know I'm not mad.'  
  
Numair held Daine for a while and finally go her to fall asleep. He picked her up and carried her back to the house. It was dark and Sarra wasn't going to be happy. She was pacing next to the table when he was walking over the bridge. He could hear them talking.  
  
'Where are they?' Sarra sounded worried.  
  
'Sarra, they probably are coming home right now. Who knows where they are.' Weiryn tried again to clam her.  
  
'I wonder why they forget.' Kaddar grumbled.  
  
'Sorry we're late.' Numair walked into the garden. Sarra didn't like the fact he was carrying a sleeping Daine.  
  
'Is she alright?' Sarra exclaimed.  
  
'Yah, she just fell asleep.' Numair said. 'I'll take her to bed.'  
  
Numair laid her down on the bed. He let her curls flow behind her head. He smiled and kissed her hair. He walked out and turned one last time at the door when she stirred. He sighed and walked out into the garden.  
  
'What's wrong?' Sarra asked.  
  
'Nothing.' Numair was quiet.  
  
'I'd like to know what happened too.' Weiryn put in. Numair sighed and told them. 


	20. Mornings

Mornings:  
  
Daine opened her eyes and could hear Numair snoring. He had his head on her stomach and was peacefully sleeping. She smiled at him and gave him a small poke to get him to let her up. Instead of working like it usually did, Numair only tightened his arms around her waist. Daine frowned and glared at her husband, who she knew was a wake.  
  
'I'll make you get up.' She told him. Still fake snoring he rolled over and let her get out of bed. 'Thank you.'  
  
'Get me up so you can get up at an insane time.' She heard him mutter as she left the room. Daine picked up a pillow near the door and she threw it at him. 'Ow!' Numair's eyes opened and he threw it back at her but she was already gone. Numair fell back asleep muttering about wives who needed to stop abusing their husbands. Diane rolled her eyes hearing him.  
  
Daine sat down with her mother at the table  
  
'What's gotten into him?' Sarra smiled at her daughter.  
  
'Besides being a hard head?' Daine rolled her eyes.  
  
'I heard that!' Numair muffled voice came from the other room.  
  
'Good,' Daine sighed.  
  
'How are you feeling?' Her mother asked feeling her forehead. 'Tired?'  
  
'Ma, I'm fine, do you always have to do...oh, Numair told you...' She realized what her mother now knew and she stopped.  
  
'Are you sure you're alright?' Her mother seemed worried.  
  
'Yah Ma, I'm fine.'  
  
Sarra let Daine eat in silence. Then she sent her daughter off to work, knowing she'd soon be out of her bad mood. Epically because Sarra had sent her to do something she loved...picking berries. Daine used to ask to go out and do this when she was younger. She had always loved picking whatever beery was in season. Sarra knew she'd be happy when she found a patch of strawberries about a forth of a mile into the woods. Sarra watched her go, then decided she needed company...and that their husbands needed to get out of bed.  
  
'Numair, wake up.' She shook the mage. He mumbled unhappily but got up. And she called to her own husband in their room. 'Weiryn!'  
  
Both men mumbled and got up. The dressed and eat in silence. Sarra gave them their breakfast and went to get Kaddar up. She did wake him up a bit more nicely though. When they were all done they were very unhappy to be at the same table. Weiryn was mad at Numair because he just realized that he had the right to bad his daughter, and even though they were married he didn't like it. Numair was mad at Kaddar for the same reasons he was mad at him for yesterday. Kaddar was mad for the dung that he swore he still had in his face somewhere. Sarra rolled her eyes. She sent them out into the woods. Kaddar and Numair were to find Daine and help pick berries and Weiryn was to find dinner...and stay as far away from Daine as he could.  
  
'Your mother seems to think that we both like picking berries.' Numair mumbled sitting next to Daine.  
  
'Here give me your basket and go take a nap.' Daine smiled. She knew better than her mother that waking Numair before he was finished with his 'beauty rest' was a bad idea. 'You finish you're beauty rest.'  
  
'Unlike you, I don't enjoy getting up early, so also means you can't call it beauty rest.' He replied tartly. Daine giggled, she still found it funny.  
  
'Well I suppose you best get used to it. We're here for another month, and if we do ever have children I'm making you get up in the middle of the night sometimes.' She smiled. She didn't even realize what she had said, but Numair did. He frowned passing off what she had just said, he didn't want to hurt her.  
  
'I think I'm seriously reconsidering that whole children thing.' Numair soughed as he put his head in her lap. Daine smiled down at him.  
  
'Oh, really...why?' she asked.  
  
'For one, I have to share you.' Numair saw Kaddar roll his eyes in disgust. 'And second...I flat out refuse to get up in the middle of the night to change a diaper.'  
  
'I think you'll live.' Daine smiled.  
  
'You're never going to stop wanting children are you?' He asked with a slightly scared look.  
  
'Never.' She replied simply kissing him.  
  
******** ******** ******** ******* ******* ******* ******** ****** ***  
  
that's the end...very fluffy...but I didn't know who to end this story....That's All Folks! 


	21. Horseluver

Dear horseluver:  
  
Hehehe, yah, I know...I meant it to be...Kaddar gets jealous...Daine gets pregnant...every body is happy...lots of different fluffy...a kel/dom wedding...yes wedding...new baby...lots of crazy husbands...didn't turn out that way...if you want to pick it up and redo it...be my guest...I did a horrible job with it...I know...I went blank after the first chapter...then it went D/N...I think I need to redo it...or you can if you'd like...  
  
Numair's Angel 


End file.
